Of Support And Secrets
by Shadow Star.EXE
Summary: Fire Emblem edition of the 100 themes challenge. A collection of 15 drabbles and oneshots of many pairings from FE6, FE7 and FE8. Rated T for certain themes and swearing. 15th theme: Heal -FE7, SerraxOswin- COMPLETE!
1. FE6, Teamwork: WendyxOujay

**Star's 100 Theme Challenge Fire Emblem Edition: Of Support And Secrets**

_**Pairings: TOO MANY TO PUT HERE.**_

**Greetings, folks! For a long time now, I've been busy with writing for the 100 Theme Challenge found on DeviantArt, and I've been wanting SO MUCH to use the themes for my favourite pairings. So I began writing with the idea I'd ONLY be doing this for Brawl, but that's not going to be the case. For anyone interested in seeing themes for other fandoms, I will also be writing for Kingdom Hearts (A Heart for a Heart), Pokemon (Catch My Love) and SSB (Kisses and Hugs).**

**If you're confused or have questions about how I'm doing the challenge, stop by my profile and check the link to my LiveJournal to information and updates on the challenge. So far, my motto and drive is 100 Themes, 4 Fandoms, 25 chapters, Lotta pairings. Leave no stone unturned.**

**I will be diving into three different Fire Emblems here. They are Fire Emblem 6, 7 and 8. I have NOT played FE9 or 10 and I have no interest in doing so. I do want to play FE11, but as of now I don't have it. Want an idea of what pairings to expect? Check my profile.**

**Also, I want to point out to understand most of the FE6 things, you might want to look up their support conversations. There's one on GameFaqs and it's very accurate.**

**With that said, let's get going on our first theme.**

_**&-&-&-&**_

**Game: **Fire Emblem 6 (Fuuin No Tsurugi)**  
Theme: **41. Teamwork  
**Pairing: **OujayxWendy  
**Summary: **_There's all kinds of teamwork in life. If she was good with him on the battlefield, would she be good with him off of it as well?  
_**Rating: **K

When Lord Roy instructed them to stand side by side during the march, he thought it was a good idea. Wendy's spear could counter swords and her armor could stand up to other spear users. In return, he could protect her from the harsh blow of axes. As they battled together, they grew stronger and found they could rely on one another if one of them was badly injured. Oujay was reminded of the teamwork his family exhibited all the time. His brothers, father and mother all pitched in and relied on one another for survival, much like he and Wendy relied on each other on the battlefield.

Teamwork was a necessity. Oujay knew this better than anyone. It made him feel glad Wendy always stuck with him. Even after her promotion to general, she refused to change her assigned post when Lord Roy and Lady Lilina wanted to move her to be next to Astol.

_My team with Oujay is strong. To split us apart means we can't fight as well as we can when we are beside each other._

Lord Roy understood this and decided to put Igrene next to Astol instead. In due time, Oujay and Wendy became feared by the Bern soldiers. Wendy was even chosen to wield Malte and Oujay received Durandal. Their well co-ordinated teamwork got them known as one of the highest ranked fighters in the Lycian Alliance Army.

But what would happen after the war? Oujay supposed he would have to take his money and return home. But he rather liked Ostia, working under Lady Lilina and being beside Wendy. Their bond was truly unshakable.

Oujay pondered this. Was his bond with Wendy one of one comrade to another? It certainly seemed similar to the bond Fir and Rutger shared. But as he thought about it, he realized this wasn't true. Fir and Rutger were sparring partners, but that was it. Wendy and himself confided in each other about anything.

No, their bond went beyond comrades. Friends? Possibly. More than that?

A memory flashed through his mind. The memory of Wendy thanking him just for being her partner.

_I probably would have given up, saying it wouldn't have been possible for a girl anyway._

_"No, Wendy," _Oujay thought. _"You proved it is possible for a girl to be powerful...and still beautiful."_

He couldn't deny that last bit. Wendy had a certain harsh beauty about her. Her features were girlish, but hardened from all the fighting. Behind the harshness, though, she was still a woman. And like any woman, she would want a man's company.

And he wanted to be that man.

Wendy was a good team member on the battlefield. Oujay wanted to find out if she was also a good team member in a family. With their children. In their own home where they would never have to leave a child in a faraway town, like his family had to do with his little sister. They would raise many strong children together and they would always be happy.

His heart warmed at the thought.

_**&-&-&-&**_

**Ah OujayxWendy. My FE6 OTP. I love them together so much. **

**Slight hint of implied FirxRutger. I know people like RutgerxClarine more and FirxNoah, but I think Fir and Rutger have a lot of chemistry. They're both from Sacae, they are of the same class, neither of them really belonged to a clan and both of them have a real sense of solitude and being able to survive on their own. With Fir, she didn't need her father to accompany her on her journey to be like her mom, Karla. She got to many places on her own. Rutger was on his own as well when Bulgar was taken over by Bern and had planned revenge on his own. If they gave each other a chance, I bet they'd be a nice couple.**

**Anyway, enough of my ranting.**

**This is my fourth edition that's FINALLY put up. It took me forever because I couldn't get the right inspiration to begin writing Fire Emblem, PLUS school consumes all my time. It still does, but I try to use whatever time I have to write themes. Still, for all four editions, expect slow updates.**

**One down, twenty four to go.**

**Next Theme: **_**53. Keeping a Secret**_

**Game: **_**Fire Emblem 8**_

**Pairings: **_**RossxAmelia and NeimixColm. (DRABBLE.)**_


	2. FE8, Keeping a Secret: RxA, NxC

**Game: **Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones  
**Theme: **53. Keeping a Secret  
**Pairings: **RossxAmelia and ColmxNeimi  
**Summary: **_"I have to be the one to tell him, no one else!"  
_**Rating: **K

**A/N: **I suppose you could also call this a different take on Amelia and Neimi's A support...or just a random conversation they have, since they're good friends.

_**&-&-&-&**_

"Hey Neimi, can we talk?"

"Sure, Amelia. Just let me finish restringing my bow."

"Thanks. Ummm..."

You look like you encountered a renvant with two heads. What's wrong?"

"It's Ross..."

"Ross? What did he do?"

"Well, he decided we should be siblings and he said he'll take me to his village when this is all done..."

"Aw, that's cute, Amelia! He must really care about you."

"Yeah, I guess...he did give me this necklace. And he's pretty funny."

"Do you like him?"

"Mmm...yeah. I'm just not sure if I like like him...you know? But he's nice and funny and always tried to keep me safe on the field from axe users. And all he expects of me is to defend him from swords. It's really nice..."

"Hee hee! And now he's inviting you to his village! I think he has a secret crush on you!"

"What? Neimi!!"

"But it's true! He protects you, he gave you a present...something he could have given to any girl here, mind you...and now he's offering you his home! This just cries out 'secret crush'!"

"..."

"You're blushing, Amelia. Hee hee!"

But what about the part of us being like brother and sister? That's, um...well, I don't think he has a crush on me if he sees me as a sister."

"Maybe that's his way of showing you he really cares about you. He might be really shy...you know?"

"Oh...you know, maybe you're right. And I don't really want to go back to Silva in Grado...not after everything I've seen from being on your side."

"Ross lives in Renais, right? So do I! But I don't really have a home now that Lark has been destroyed by...those..."

"Oh hey, don't cry, Neimi...maybe you can come live in Ross's village too. Then we could always stay together!"

"...I'd like that...you're a really great friend, Amelia."

"You are too, Neimi."

"Hey...since you told me about you and Ross, can I tell you something about me?"

"Sure, I'm all ears."

"Well...there's someone in the army that I love..."

"Really??"

"Not so loud! It's a secret!"

"Sorry...so who is it?"

"It's someone who's always been by my side since we were both little...he's always stood up for me and looked after me. He used to make me cry, but...I love him."

"Neimi...that's so sweet...have you told him yet?"

"No, but...I plan to soon..."

"That's great! And I'll confront Ross about my own feelings for him. We'll go through this together, alright?"

"Yeah...but remember, it's a secret to everyone else!"

"Yup...your secret is safe with me, Neimi. Is my secret safe with you?"

"Of course it is. Mmm, I smell lunch...come on, let's go get some food!"

_**&-&-&-&**_

**Why do I like RossxAmelia? Mostly because I think Ross is a good match for her. He makes her laugh, he protects her, he gave her a present and even offers her a home. In a weird and abstract way they remind me of WendyxOujay, somehow.**

**I need help. I can't think of a good theme or couple for the next one. I'm thinking either **_**Magic**_** with JaffarxNino or **_**Heal **_**with OswinxSerra or one of the EirikaxInnes themes (**_**Gray **_**or **_**Do Not Disturb**_**). It's going to be one of those, though. **

**Read and revieeeeeeeeew!!**


	3. FE8, Do Not Disturb: InnesxEirika

**Game: **Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones**  
Theme: **63. Do Not Disturb  
**Pairing: **EirikaxInnes  
**Summary: **_Innes has a lot to learn about women...  
_**Rating: **K Plus, because of period jokes

**WARNING: **Males, read above sentence again. If you can't handle a quick story about a woman on her period, make your way to the back page again. Or stay and learn something, like Innes has to.

_**&-&-&-&**_

Eirika was called off the battlefield when Ephraim spotted blood dripping off his sister. The princess of Renais hobbled to the item caravan with the others who weren't called into battle. Innes noted she looked very much in pain. Since he had confessed he had fallen in love with her, he was doing anything he could to win her heart away from her brother and guarantee her hand in his. (Anything to be worthy.)

He offered her a vulneary, but she declined, saying she wanted to lie down and rest. Innes noted she was rather moody and her lovely eyes were downcast. He began insisting she receive the best care the army could offer, even going as far as summoning Moulder. Eirika's temper had flared and she told them both to leave her alone. She spent the rest of the battle wrapped in a blanket in the wagon.

Later that night, when the tents were set up and the injured were being healed, Innes went to check on Eirika again. He had expected her to be in the First Aid tent, but she was in her own shared tent with Tana, who was offering words of comfort.

"It's never been this bad before..."

"Maybe it's because you were working too hard and stressing yourself. You should rest. I'll tell Ephraim to keep you out of the next battle."

"Thank you, Tana."

Innes was stunned. She had a terrible injury and was refusing treatment? Had the loss of blood blurred her senses?

He moved away as Tana came out of the tent. "Tana, is Eirika alright?"

"Oh, Innes!" Tana seemed relatively surprised by her brother's presence, but only smiled. He noted she looked completely calm, while he was trying to mask panic. "She will be okay. She just needs to rest. It's nothing to worry about."

"Then I shall go see her..." Innes started to open the tent but Tana quickly grabbed his arm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Innes."

"Why not?" Innes snapped.

"She'd rather not be disturbed, especially by a man. Even if it's you."

"I should be the only man seeing her anyway," Innes said, feeling frustrated. He started to draw the tent open and Eirika screamed.

_**"GET OUT!!!"**_

Innes jumped back and Tana giggled. "I told you..."

"What in the name of Latona is wrong with her?!" Innes was so shocked, his face was as white as a pegasus.

"You wouldn't like it if I told you," Tana said.

"Do it anyway."

Tana facepalmed and, from inside the tent, Eirika screamed loud enough for the next village to hear, "I'M HAVING FEMALE PROBLEMS. YOU GET IT NOW?! LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

Innes fainted. Tana hung a "Do Not Disturb" sign outside the tent and went to find Ephraim.

_**&-&-&-&**_

**LOL, I know this is nothing like Eirika, but I've always wondered what a woman who uses a sword would be like when she's on her period. XD**

**This is one of Innes's "good at heart" moments, but too bad his stubbornness got him in trouble with Eirika. Poor Innes. XD**

**I have another theme half written, but I'll probably rewrite it because I'm slightly stuck on it. I'm hoping it will be up soon.**

**Next Theme: **_**3. Light**_

**Game: **_**Fire Emblem 6**_

**Pairing: **_**RayxSophia**_


	4. FE6, Light: RayxSophia

**Game: **Fire Emblem: Fuuin No Tsurugi**  
Theme: **3. Light  
**Pairing: **RayxSophia  
**Summary: **_"Strange...she uses dark magic but she's so full of light..."  
_**Rating: **K. This one's fairly tame.

_**&-&-&-&**_

_"Dark...dark...I am so full of the dark..."_

Ray's thoughts grew sinister and his face was fixed in a hateful scowl as his shaman magic claimed another life. He could feel the darkness flow through his very blood and his pulse quickened with excitement. He enjoyed this activity with a strange liking. Sir Marcus had said he was sadistic and warned him over and over to never lose his mind to the dark magic.

_"Stupid old man. I control this magic! I won't allow it to control...ARRGH!"_

"Lightning!"

Ray gave a loud yowl of pain as a Bishop attacked him. The magic was weak but it was the magic of LIGHT!

The dark feared the light. And he was weak to its presence.

"D-damn you..."

"Ray!"

The shaman raised his head and saw his twin brother hurrying over. Lugh quickly cast Thunder on the sneering Bishop and used his staff to heal Ray's injuries. "Brother, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Ray muttered. He really hated showing any weakness to anyone, even if the person was his brother.

"Lord Roy wants you to pull back. There's too many Bishops around here. Lady Lilina and I will take care of this."

"No!" Ray protested. Lugh gave him a stern look but Ray pretended not to notice. "They're only Bishops! I can crush them!"

"We can't risk losing you! I can't risk losing you!" Lugh snapped. "You're my only blood brother, Ray. Go join the purple haired shaman in the back of the march. Lord Roy told me he wants you to help her out in getting stronger for the next promotions."

Ray rolled his eyes. Great, all this and now he had to deal with a weakling. Begrudgingly, he did what his brother told him and got out of the attacking range of light.

_"Now where is that purple haired weakling?"_ he thought.

"Watch out!"

Ray whirled around and got out of the way of an arrow just before it hit his head. Feeling his anger rise, he cast Nosferatu on the unfortunate archer who almost hit him. The dark power stole orbs of life from the enemy archer but not enough to kill him. The archer raised his bow again, this time aiming for Ray's throat.

"Please move!" the same voice from before called out. A dark orb suddenly attacked the archer and he dropped dead.

"Who-?"

"Are...you alright?" a breathy voice asked from behind him. "He was...going to kill...you. If I did...not act, you...would have died..."

"I was perfectly fine until you showed up!" Ray yelled, pissed off again. He whirled around and faced a young girl wearing dark clothing and had long hair dragging behind her.

"Purple hair...so you are the one I'm suppose to support," Ray said coldly.

"So you are...Ray...I am...Sophia..." she said, struggling to breathe.

"I don't care," Ray replied. "Let's just go."

"Ah...alright..." Sophia said, taken back a bit. She quickly followed him and they joined the march. A small group of foot soldiers swarmed them and Ray only sneered. It was time to show these weaklings the true power of darkness. Sophia got out her Flux tome and began to chant the spell. Ray started using Nosferatu on the oncoming soldiers to steal their lifeforce. Due to his lack of planning a real strategy, he was injured quickly and surrounded.

_"If I die...I should die by darkness!"_

"Ray! Get down!"

It was Sophia. The gentle look in her eyes was replaced by one of fury. Ray dusked as a spear brushed by his hair. A black orb - he knew it was Flux again - slaughtered the soldiers that put Ray's life in danger. Sophia stood over their bodies and reached out to Ray. Shaking from his wounds, he took her hand. The look of fury was gone and all he could see was concern...for him.

"Why did you save me? You should have just fled for your own life!"

"But...you would have died...I couldn't...just leave you..."

Her gentleness both annoyed him and made him curious. Being an orphan, the only people who ever cared about him were Father, Lugh and Chad. Strangers always turned their noses up at him.

"Why?" he asked again, a bit more softly this time.

"Because...I sense...you have a good heart...anyone with a good heart...doesn't deserve to die...so young..." she answered.

Ray looked at her bewilderingly as she called for Ellen to come over to heal him. Father always said those same words to him as well, but they always flew over his head. He believed anyone who used dark magic wasn't a good person, but Sophia proved him wrong. She was a good person. She also cared for him. And she used dark magic like him.

_"Strange...she uses dark magic, but she's so full of light..."_

Darkness usually feared the light, but Ray wanted to be enveloped in Sophia's light. He felt no fear from it, only peace. There was real emotion in that light and Ray realized what it was.

_"It's the light of her heart..."_

That type of light was too precious to lose. Ray vowed to go beyond Lord Roy's orders and make sure no harm ever came to her.

Sophia was too pure for this life, but much too rare to die.

_**&-&-&-&**_

**There's an Avenged Sevenfold nod here.**

**I want to do a FE7 theme next, so it'll probably be **_**Heal **_**with OswinxSerra or **_**Magic**_** with JaffarxNino. Or something utterly random. Depends on what my crazy brain comes up with and spits out.**

**Blarg, I loved how it began, but I really butchered the ending. DERP.**


	5. FE7, Magic: JaffarxNino

**Game: **Fire Emblem Rekka No Ken  
**Theme: **62. Magic  
**Pairing: **JaffarxNino  
**Summary: **_"Did Nino use magic to give me feelings?"  
_**Rating: **K

_**&-&-&-&**_

_Jaffar's POV_

As far back as I can remember, I have always felt dead. No, not even that. I never felt anything. Not when I was whipped or told what to do or when I killed someone...I was always in the same cold, dead state. I was taught killers have no feelings. So I followed that rule. That's what made me the Angel of Death. I was as cold as the mountain tops in Bern or even colder. I really thought nothing could affect me. What could? I never allowed myself to get close to anyone, even allies. I never questioned if my victim was innocent or not. Even if they were, what difference would it make? Everyone must die sometime. I just gave them their early way out.

But then I met Nino and everything changed...as if seeing her suddenly gave me a beating heart. My expectations of her being a cold and uncaring person were betrayed and I remember my thoughts were, _"How could someone be raised by Sonia and still be so full of life?" _It was like I was seeing a miracle. And I was very interested.

I learned that she possessed strong magical prowess, but I had always wondered why no one trained her. They had trained me to kill from the time I was old enough to walk.

Her magic wasn't what interested me at first. It was more of her as a real person. Every time I saw her, I made sure to study her closely. Her smiles brought me my first feelings of relief, as if I was glad that nothing was hurting her. If I ever saw her sad, my hand went right to my killing edges and I wondered who dared to make her cry. One day...actually, it was the very day she came to my rescue in that house...I had realized the girl was giving me feelings.

That was when her magic interested me. Did untrained mages have that power? Did Nino use magic to give me feelings? Later, I told myself it was impossible. She had a hard time reading her Elfire tome so I doubted she could fill an unfeeling, killing corpse like me with emotions. Magic did not do that.

It was the care she gave me...so simple, yet it was the first and only time I ever had such a treatment, so it was special to me. One little girl had given me so much to live for, all in one night. And she expected nothing in return. I loved her for that and I still do.

She made me feel human. That's the only reason I'll ever need to protect her from now on...with my swords and very life itself. It's only natural; she did make me feel like I had one, so I would give it up for her if I had to.

She may be untrained, but she's the most magical being I'll ever meet. And anything that hurts my Nino will die.

_**&-&-&-&**_

**I love this pairing. It's probably my most favourite pairing in FE7. I think I did a pretty good job writing from Jaffar's POV as well. **

**The next theme is a surprise for a certain writer. :D**


	6. FE6, Solitude: ClarinexRutger

**Game: **Fire Emblem Fuuin No Tsurugi  
**Theme: **99. Solitude  
**Pairing: **ClarinexRutger  
**Summary: **_He was too proud to admit the solitude was killing him.  
_**Rating: **K

**AN: **Surprise! This theme is dedicated to fellow FE6 writer, Tri17. I'm so sorry for mooching off your story here, but I hope you don't mind a small spin off! For the other readers, this theme is a part of Tri's story called Stay Forever and it's a beautiful ClarinexRutger tale. I highly recommend you read it. It is AWESOME. And I know how much you want to see more of this pairing, Tri, so I wrote this for you. I really hope you enjoy it.

**Note:** For this, Clarine is 22 and Rutger is 28. Just like Tri's story.

_**&-&-&-&**_

It had been way too long since Rutger had been back in Etruria. He had escaped from the Reglay mansion to return to Sacae for the peace and solitude, as well as being one with nature again. It was impossible to get that kind of peace in Etruria, especially living around nobles and surrounded by huge houses. He needed the open grass and plains that were broken only by a few trees and forests.

The longer he spent in Sacae, the better his soul was feeling. Thoughts of Etruria never crossed his mind. He didn't have to deal with the stress of nobles or the king breathing down his neck. He didn't have to tolerate the stares he got from Etrurians, some raging from disbelief to disgust to wonder. Wondering why a half-blooded Sacaean and Bernease man was in Etruria. No matter where he went, there was no escape from it.

But he couldn't keep the images of a certain blond haired, violet eyed woman out of his dreams.

This was the only part he didn't like about being in Sacae. Rutger didn't like leaving his wife, the new Sorcery General, behind. She was also dealing with many hardships from the elders and other stuck up nobles who thought it was ridiculous for a little girl to become the new Sorcery General. Wasn't one woman enough? Evidently not. Clarine often came home from meetings with the elders in tears and looking so broken that it tore Rutger's heart in two just to see her. He had wanted her to come with him, but Clarine would have likely rejected that idea.

She haunted his dreams and made him feel guilty. It had been three months since he left her in Etruria to come back to nature and now he couldn't escape the guilt of leaving her alone any longer. It was time to go back.

Rutger took one last look at the oceans of grass before he departed, heading into Lycia en route to Etruria. The closer he got to his destination, the heavier his heart felt. Would Clarine be happy to see him? Would she hate him for leaving? He did love and adore her, even if it was hard for him to show it and he would hate to see Clarine so angry with him.

The thoughts of being back in the setting he didn't like never entered his mind. His focus was only on Clarine. Soon they would be together again. He was sure the solitude hadn't been good for her and was prepared to make it up to her.

Besides, he was too proud to admit the solitude was killing him too.

Rutger stopped for the night to rest and looked up at the stars in the heavens. He wasn't much of a religious or praying man, but just for now he needed the comfort.

"I'm coming home, Clarine..." he whispered to the wind. "I know you've been alone for a while now and I'm sorry. But I'm coming home to you."

_**&-&-&-&**_

**I love Gunslinger by Avenged Sevenfold. That's what inspired this.**

**As for where in Tri's story this might take place, it happens before chapter one. Rutger leaves Clarine and Etruria to go back to Sacae and remember who he is (quoted from chapter four in Stay Forever) and I really wanted to write a scenario from his POV in this situation. Hope you don't mind, Tri. **

**READ STAY FOREVER, IT IS GOOD AND NEEDS MORE REVIEWS.**

**As for the next theme, I'd like to do **_**57. Sacrifice **_**but I dunno which couple to use. And yes, it's going to be exactly what it sounds like. Someone will die to protect someone else.**

**Ideas?**

**-Moonlit Assassin**


	7. FE6, Sacrifice: GonzalesxLilina

**Game:** Fire Emblem Fuuin No Tsurugi**  
Theme:** 57. Sacrifice**  
Pairing:** GonzalesxLilina (at least one sided)**  
Summary:** _"They no kill Li...Lilina!"_**  
Rating:** K plus, possibly T for blood and character death

_**&-&-&-&**_

To rescue Sorcery General Cecilia from Bern's clutches, Roy and the Lycian Alliance Army had to hurry forward to the castle, but that was much easier said than done. Even with all the help recruited from the Western Isles, the Bern soldiers had completely overrun every path to General Cecilia's fortress and the battles were getting fierce and desperate. Fir, Lance and Wade already had to fall back for healing and that opened a gap in the defense line. Lilina's forehead was wrecked with sweat as she, Clarine and Saul worked their staves over the broken bodies of fellow fighters. Her hand was constantly moving back to her Thunder tome every time she saw a shadow move. She would never admit it out loud, but she was terrified they were going to lose. It was even worse when she had to turn her back because she never knew if a soldier would come up behind her and get her from behind.

She was secretly relieved that the gentle bandit, Gonzales, stayed around her. The poor man was not so bright but he tried so hard to be accepted in the army and be happy. Lilina felt like she had done the right thing in asking him to join them. He was _very _strong and he was so sweet to her. She briefly touched the flower that was in her hair and smiled. Gonzales had given her the flower yesterday and had called her pretty when he did. She glanced over at Gonzales, who was busy trying to attack a Dragon Rider that had broken through the defense line. Fir whimpered in pain from the arrow lodged in her arm and Lilina turned back to her patient.

"It looks pretty bad, Fir. I'll take out the arrow, but it will hurt. Once the arrow's out, we'll wrap it up and I'll heal you. That should be enough to tie you over for now," Lilina said.

"Thank you, Lady Lilina," Fir replied. "Ow...those damn ballistae...if only we could claim them and use them ourselves. I'm sure Wolt and Dorothy could use them if they tried."

"I know," Lilina said. She applied some pressure on Fir's arm and looked at the young swordswoman with a grimace. "I'm going to yank the arrow out quickly. Try not to scream."

Fir bit her lip and nodded. Lilina grabbed the arrow with one hand, restrained Fir's arm with the other hand and yanked the arrow out. Fir cried out in pain and Lilina rushed to wrap the wound up with cloth to stop the bleeding. She grabbed her Heal stave (she still couldn't use Mend staves), whispered the spell Ellen taught her and watched the glow fade into Fir's arm.

"Done!"

"You have my gratitude, milady!" Fir said happily. She grabbed her Wo Dao and strapped it back on her hip. "I better get back to the battle. Rutger can't fight alone, even if he thinks he can."

Lilina smiled and watched Fir leave. She was unaware the Dragon Rider Gonzales was fighting had slowly crept up behind her.

"Now you'll die, scum of Lycia!"

Lilina whirled around and screamed. The Dragon Rider raised his lance and lowered it at Lilina's chest. The young princess barely had time to move.

_She was going to die._

"You no kill!"

Lilina's eyes snapped open in shock as she felt a rough shove. To her horror, Gonzales had pushed her out of the lance's way, but he couldn't protect himself in time from the blow. The lance pierced his chest and stayed stuck inside of him.

"Stupid brute!!" the Dragon Rider yelled. His wyvern snarled at Gonzales, but the big man was already dying. Blood seeped out of his mouth and dripped on the grass.

"How...how dare you!" Lilina screamed. She grabbed her Thunder tome and screamed the spell to the heavens, using the three dots of anima to strike the soldier. "He is not stupid, nor is he just a brute! He's a very kind hearted man!" she yelled at him before he died.

"Li...Lilina..."

Lilina turned back to Gonzales, who was now coughing out large chunks of blood. Her anger quickly evaporated and turned into sadness. A lump rose in her throat and grew too big to swallow.

"Gonzales, don't die!!" she yelled. She tried to pull the spear out of him, but it was too heavy for her to hold. Her heal spells were too weak to keep him alive now as well. Gonzales' eyes were slowly closing and Lilina knew it was too late to save him.

"Please, Gonzales...please don't..." she whispered feebly. She reached out and held his big hand in her own small ones. He softly squeezed her hands, but Lilina could feel his strength slip away.

"They no kill Li...Lilina..."

"No, he didn't hurt me..." Lilina said through her tears. "You saved me, Gonzales. But you sacrificed yourself...you didn't have to!"

"Lilina...thank...thank you..." Gonzales sighed. "You pretty. You always pretty. I stay human thanks to you. I not same as you but...I happy...because of you..."

His warmth was fading away fast and it wasn't coming back. Gonzales closed his eyes for the last time, knowing they would never open again. Just before he felt himself fade away, he felt something else he had never had before. Soft, small lips had pressed themselves to his own large, cracked ones. What was that called? He never had anything like that happen before. But he didn't have time to ask Lilina what that was. His spirit fled his body and left Lilina holding a cold, dead hand.

If only he had stayed longer, he would have known that Lilina had kissed him. Him, Gonzales! A man who looked more like a monster than human. He had his first and last taste of gentleness and love before the taste of death.

Somehow, it made his sacrifice more worthwhile.

And Lilina was sure she would never forget him.

_**&-&-&-&**_

**I really liked how this whole thing came out, but I dislike the last two sentences. **

**That's what I get for writing at one thirty in the morning. DERP.**

**I'm going to bed.**


	8. FE8, Triangle: EphraimxTanaxCormag

**Game: **Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones**  
Theme: **90. Triangle  
**Pairing: **EphraimxTanaxCormag triangle (hence the theme)  
**Summary: **_Love is all around you. Your universe is full. But in my world, there is only you.  
_**Rating: **K

**AN: **Oh how I loathe love triangles. I've been in several before and they have made my life such a hell.

The inspiration and motivation came from my past experiences and the song My World by SR-71. Part of the chorus for this song is the summary.

_**&-&-&-&**_

She's a beautiful and cheery pegasus knight with a heart of gold and a soul that shone with charity. She never stopped to think of the consequences of her actions, especially if it involved putting herself in danger for someone else. That's how she got captured by Gheb at Fort Rigwald. All she could think of was helping Ephraim and the rest of the army in fighting Grado.

Princess Tana of Frelia was a jewel and any man who was lucky enough to claim her would have a good life with someone so dedicated. But the princess herself didn't feel very lucky. In recent battles, the whole army had noticed her usual cheery demeanor was missing and it was replaced with a sad or even angry exterior. During the breaks, Tana was nowhere to be found, often holed up in her tent with Eirika or flying. Her close friends, such as Eirika, Marisa, L'Arachel and Natasha, found she had closed them off from her. Innes was concerned as well, though he had a funny way of showing it (he had asked Moulder to 'counsel' Tana and see if she was being plagued by evil spirits that had sapped her heart).

What was her problem? She had two. And both were in the shape of a man she held close to her heart and couldn't decide who was closer.

Prince Ephraim of Renais was a childhood friend and the brother of her best friend. It was only natural to assume he would be close to Tana and even marry her someday. He had saved her from a bad fate with Gheb and adored her child-at-heart nature. And the more time he spent with Tana, the closer he felt Tana get to _his_ heart. They were also a prince and a princess and marriage between them would guarantee tight bonds with Frelia and Renais (although Innes was courting Eirika, so those bonds were already solidified). Their social status didn't allow commoners, much less deserters, to reserve a place in their hearts. But that's exactly what had happened.

Cormag, the deserter Ephraim hated and Tana cherished, never meant to fall in love with the princess. The 'buddy system' she had suggested to him was only a way of keeping safe on the battle field, especially since they flew so high and far from their other comrades. And when Genarog had saved her life, she seemed to connect with him on a more emotional level. Then she said no life was expendable, including him. No one had ever said that to him before. He had gone to sleep that night, thinking about Tana, and ended up seeing her in his dreams every night thereafter. He knew it was wrong and it would never work. But love doesn't listen to the rules of society.

Two men. Both different. One girl they both loved. One grueling triangle. The two men couldn't stand being near each other without wanting to stuff their spears down the other's throat. Ephraim sometimes even went out of his way to put Cormag in dangerous situations out in the battlefield, but Tana always rushed in to keep him safe. That only made Ephraim feel more like a jerk and made Cormag gloat.

Tana didn't know what to do. She loved both men and wished there was a way to solve this peacefully, but she knew she could only pick one man to have with her forever. And whoever she didn't pick would have their heart shattered. Romantic books often called having two different men love one woman a dream come true, that it was so beautiful that two men would fight for the love of one woman. Those books were so wrong.

This wasn't beautiful. It wasn't a dream come true. It was a nightmare that Ephraim, Tana and Cormag wanted to wake up from.

They say love is a battlefield. For the princess of Frelia, the prince of Renais and the deserter of Grado, it has never been more true than now.

_**&-&-&-&**_

**No, I am not going to say which man wins. I actually love both EphraimxTana and CormagxTana equally, so I couldn't even decide. I'll leave it up for the readers to pick.**

**Yes, I am perfectly aware Tana doesn't even have supports with L'Arachel and Natasha, but if Eirika and L'Arachel can be friends, I'm sure Tana would be included in as well, being another princess and already knowing Eirika. And Natasha is a female healer, so she would be able to be someone Tana could go to for comfort (plus Natasha has supports with Cormag, making her good for Tana to get close to as friends). I didn't mention Syrene, since she shows up too late in the game for this situation to happen. So Syrene isn't even in the army during this part.**

**I got a bit weepy writing this because I had remembered what it was like to be in a love triangle. -shudders- Not all it's cracked up to be.**

**I have some ideas for more themes, but I first want to bring up my favourite crack couple for FE8. That couple being RennacxMarisa and using the theme **_**42. Standing Still. **_**Some other ideas I have are **_**83. Heal **_**with OswinxSerra (as I keep yakking about, but I have NO inspiration for this theme), **_**88. Pain **_**with EliwoodxNinian and **_**44. Two Roads **_**with two FE6 pairings: KleinxTate and WoltxSue. However, since most of this edition has been FE6 stories, I'd like to draw away from that for a while (since not everyone here has played FE6, which really sucks).**

**I shall play it by ear. **

**Review!**


	9. FE7, Pain: EliwoodxNinian

**Game: **Fire Emblem: Rekka No Ken (finally, getting back to this game)**  
Theme: **88. Pain  
**Pairing: **EliwoodxNinian (OMG)  
**Summary: **_The sword moved on it's own and cut the dragon down. So why did I feel like it cut me down too?  
_**Rating: **K plus for character death (doi, it's after Eliwood gets Durandal), blood and angst

**AN: **Yes, I said I was going to go with my favourite crack pairing and I DID START IT, but since I'm at school and I left that chapter off my USB stick and I have spare time and a random plot bunny bit me, this is what you get.

Short and probably ridiculous.

_**&-&-&-&**_

From the first time he put his hands on the sword, he felt a strange bonding to it. It was as if he was destined to clutch the blade. To cut down his enemies with the sacred sword of fire. His ancestor, Roland, had revealed this to him with the Archsage. Eliwood accepted his destiny and vowed to cut Nergal down where he stood with this sword.

_Cutting causes pain._

Once Nergal was dead, he would have Ninian back. He had told her he loved her and he meant it as well. So what if she came from an unknown background? So what if she was probably poor? So what if she and her brother had strange powers? Eliwood wanted her to be his wife and nothing was going to change that. His ambition to save Ninian only sharpened his resolve to kill Nergal. He would bring him so..much...pain.

_Love can be painful._

But he didn't expect this. A dragon to be released as soon as he had left the cave behind Castle Ostia. Had Nergal finally made use of Ninian's powers? It didn't matter, Nergal could not be allowed to use this dragon's quintessence. Eliwood darted forward and let the sword swing itself up, cutting the dragon down and spraying blood everywhere. The sword was made to kill dragons, after all. It knew its purpose.

_Blood shows pain._

As the ice dragon fell, Eliwood landed back on the ground with his heart beating against his ribcage. He felt torn...as if the sword had also cut him in two as well. Why should he feel pain, though? He had succeeded in slaughtering a dragon before it could cause havoc on Elibe and before Nergal could harvest it. Archsage Athos didn't seem to match his feelings, judging by the horrified look on his face.

"This ice dragon..."

"Is something wrong, Lord Athos?" Eliwood simply asked.

Athos couldn't answer, but Nergal arrived in time to give the answer. He laughed in Eliwood's face, deepening his pain and confusion until Ninian returned to her human form.

_"She was slain by the one she loved."_

He had done this. It was Eliwood's fault. He had brought Ninian the ultimate pain in love and body. Even in death, she loved him and had smiled when she saw his face one last time. She closed her eyes and her pain was gone.

Eliwood's pain, as well as the pain of Nils and all of Ninian's friends, had only just begun.

"NINIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!"

_**&-&-&-&**_

**Okay, maybe not as ridiculous as I had anticipated. I typed this up in a matter of fifteen minutes.**

**DERP.**


	10. FE8, Standing Still: RennacxMarisa

**Game: **Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones  
**Theme: **42. Standing Still  
**Pairing: **RennacxMarisa (LOL CRACK)  
**Summary: **_"Standing still on a battlefield will only get you killed."  
_**Rating: **K plus for Marisa's moodiness and violence?

* * *

She knew she wasn't going to win. Not against Tethys. Tethys knew how to hold a man's attention, especially the chief's. How could Marisa compete with that? Besides, it was obvious Gerik preferred the dancing beauty anyway. Marisa had caught them hugging on the battlefield two days ago.

She never knew the pain of loss before. But she couldn't let it affect business. Her sword continued to cut down all who was their enemy and protect those who were on their side.

However, her feelings were gone. She hadn't smiled or spoken much since seeing Tethys and Gerik snuggle. All she could feel was an empty hole in her chest.

Marisa sighed as the battle began to advance and the enemies began to move in on them. At least her sword arm was still strong. It all came down to this now. They were in the Grado Keep to fight the mad emperor and end this cruel war. Once this was all done, Marisa planned to hit the roads and do some soul-searching.

Or just keep away from Tethys and Gerik. Either excuse worked.

The aloof swordswoman received her orders from Prince Ephraim and headed towards the treasure rooms. According to those orders, she was suppose to find a new rogue that just joined their ranks. Marisa frowned. She didn't know of any rogue from the camp out last night or during strategies this morning, so he must have been added as recently as ten minutes ago.

How was she suppose to distinguish him from an enemy? She could kill him and have no idea that he was on their side. And her orders didn't tell her what this rogue looked like. All she knew was his name was Rennac.

Like that helped.

She spotted a figure hanging around the treasure room's doors and tensed up. Was it an enemy? She clutched her sword tightly and raced forward, going in for the kill.

"Not so fast, woman."

Marisa paused and the figure stepped forward. "Would you kill someone who is on your side?"

"You're Rennac?" she asked.

"Funny, I would have thought the Crimson Flash would at least have the smarts to know her own teammates," the man said. He twirled a ring of keys in his fingers and smirked at her.

"If you know who I am, I'm going to assume you're with Prince Ephraim's army," Marisa said with a glare.

"Many people know who you are. And technically, I'm not with your army...I'm under orders from a selfish brat of a princess to join you. My loyalty is to no one. I just do what I'm told to get paid and get out."

"Selfish princess? You can't mean Princess Eirika," Marisa asked.

Rennac laughed. "No. I mean the green haired brat who thinks she's some sort of saint. Princess L'Arachel and her royal dimwitted protector, Dolza."

"I guess we can be the same..." Marisa said thoughtfully. "I'm a mercenary, so I just do what I'm told to get paid and then leave. However..." she added, looking straight at Rennac. "Standing still on a battlefield will only get you killed. Let's fufill our missions and get out of here."

"We've stood around long enough," Rennac pointed out. "No one is here to kill us-" he was cut off by Marisa suddenly running behind him and the sounds of a dying man.

"Keep your eyes front and your ears bent backwards," Marisa said coldly. "Or you will die."

"Your concern touches me," Rennac said sarcastically. "Tell you what, you can be my eyes and I'll be your ears. I'm no good at fighting anyway. So just keep me alive and maybe I'll split some treasure I find with you."

"I have no interest in treasure," Marisa said. "I'm only keeping you alive because it's my orders."

"Fine. Whatever. If I can't change your mind about treasure, that's all the better for me," Rennac said. He unlocked the doors to the treasure rooms and ran in. Marisa quickly followed, guarding the door while Rennac stole everything he could find.

"Almost done yet?" Marisa turned around to check on Rennac. To her surprise, Rennac's eyes widened and he ran forward, pushing Marisa down to the floor with his body and landing behind the wall. An arrow flew into the door, just missing Rennac's fine boots.

Their faces were close together. To anyone who happened to notice them, it looked very compromising. Marisa looked at Rennac in shock and the rogue smirked at her.

"Standing still will get you killed on a battlefield," he said softly.

* * *

**Heeheehee, that's the Rennac I love. :D**

**I know. I KNOW. This took me FOREVER to update! Dx I've been so focused on putting Pokemon theme after Pokemon theme out that I completely forgot this existed. Finally, we've now reached ten themes here AND I posted my favourite crack pairing.**

**I have no idea what to do next. WINGING IT.**


	11. FE8, Gray: EirikaxInnes

**Game: **Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones  
**Theme: **19. Gray  
**Pairing: **EirikaxInnes  
**Summary: **_Such a depressing colour...  
_**Rating: **K

* * *

Gray.

Such a depressing colour. Gray was a colour that signaled many things. It meant gloom or a cloudy day. Or it signaled rain or a thunderstorm that used to scare a munch younger princess Eirika into hiding. She never did like the colour very much.

As a woman, Eirika felt more afraid of the colour than ever before. Gray was the colour of her comrades after they became petrified by the Gorgon monsters. If it was in the sky, it meant the weather was taking a turn for the worst, thus making the battle harder to win. It was also the shade of the undead zombies she had seen, which also made her think of her dead father and all the innocent people who had died during this cruel war.

Was there anything good about gray? Well, gray was the colour of Innes's hair and Innes always managed to make her smile. Eirika knew he was going to challenge Ephraim for her sake, but it didn't matter. She already knew she loved him and that was enough. Duels didn't mean anything to her and she was going to make that clear when it was over and marry Innes, whether he won or not.

She loved everything about Innes, even his gray hair. Maybe this meant she loved the colour gray as well?

Well...maybe not. It would take some getting used to first.

* * *

**Short but it works.**

**I'm in such a fever to finish these. Only four more.**


	12. FE8, Seeking Solace: GilliamxSyrene

**Game: **The Sacred Stones  
**Theme: **5. Seeking Solace  
**Pairing: **GilliamxSyrene  
**Summary: **_People go to them for comfort. But who do they go to when they need their own solace?  
_**Rating: **K

**Solace:** –noun Also called sol·ace·ment.

1. comfort in sorrow, misfortune, or trouble; alleviation of distress or discomfort.

2. something that gives comfort, consolation, or relief

* * *

Syrene put her arms around her sister and smiled. Vanessa immediately felt better about confiding in her sister about her feelings and walked back to her sleeping area. She never noticed the cookie Syrene slipped in her pocket.

The war had been hard on the sisters but at least they had found the time to be together. Syrene found herself offering a lot of advice and words of comfort to the people in the army she joined at the request of Princess Tana. Vanessa, Tana, Amelia, Natasha, Neimi and even Princess Eirika seemed to be able to trust her with their worries. Syrene was glad to be able to ease their fears and stress but lately it had become tiring for her. Now she was the one with a lot on her mind.

She figured she should speak with Father Moulder. He was very kind and gentle and he usually had the words someone needed to hear. But before she could even begin searching for him, a finger gently tapped her shoulder.

"Syrene, do you have a moment?"

Syrene remained calm. She knew that voice from anywhere. The one man who never had much to say but who had words of profound meaning. "Of course, Gilliam. What do you need?"

Gilliam sat beside her. Syrene noticed he had removed his armor. Without it he looked a lot more opened up and...vulnerable. Judging by the tired look on his face, Syrene figured he had the same problem she did: way too much on the mind.

"Just a bit of advice..." Gilliam said slowly. "People seemed to find it easy to come to a person like me and just talk about what's making them worried or stressed out. I can't imagine why...maybe it's because I'm one of the older knights. But sometimes they look at me and expect me to say something. And I just never know what to say. You're probably the same way. I've seen you talk to a lot of the woman in this army. What do you do when you have no advice to give?"

"That happens a lot, Gilliam..." Syrene said, putting her hand on his. "But I've learned that sometimes a person doesn't always want advice...they just want someone to listen to them. Someone who will hear out all their worries without interrupting or judging them. This is a war after all. Feelings aren't so easy to expose when your life is on the line. But that doesn't mean people don't get scared."

"Syrene..." Gilliam's tone softened. "Do you ever get scared?"

"I'm only human, Gilliam. If I didn't get scared, I might as well be one of those monsters that attacked those natives at the Narube River," Syrene replied. "Sometimes it is easier to hide behind a mask so your enemies don't take you for weak. But when the battle's over, everything comes out..." she sighed and put her forehead in her other hand.

"...you don't have anyone you could confide in, do you?" Gilliam asked.

"Not really. I'm the one everyone wants to see. I wish that..." Syrene broke off as Gilliam's hand slipped out from under hers and his arm went around her shoulders.

"You can confide in me, Syrene. Don't be a hero."

"Gilliam..." Syrene smiled. She loved hearing that line. "Thank you. In the midst of my own stress, I forgot you're always looking out for me. I love that."

She put her head on Gilliam's shoulder and relaxed. This man was one of a kind and she loved him...all of him. Even if he was the strong silent type. They had been friends for so long and enlisted in the Frelian army at the same time. Their bond was unique.

Gilliam knew it too. He also relaxed and let Syrene soak up in whatever comfort he could offer her. She didn't need words to give her comfort, she just needed someone to listen. Like anyone did during this harsh war.

Gilliam also knew he was bad with words. He was already planning on asking some of the other men in the army how to ask Syrene to marry him.

* * *

**I love this pairing. Why isn't there anymore of this anywhere? **

**I know people support KylexSyrene more but I can't see a good basis for their relationship. But Gilliam and Syrene on the other hand...to me, they're just perfect. If Syrene didn't have Gilliam watching over her while she worries about everyone else, she would probably worry herself to death. It's stressful. **

**Also I'm finally near the end of this. I already know what I'm doing for the last three themes. In fact, because I keep neglecting this, here are the previews!**

_**44. Two Roads **_**(KleinxTate and WoltxSue, Fire Emblem 6) **_To Sacae or to Ilia? The situation was grave. Two snipers fight for the sake of their loved ones to determine which of the two roads the army must take._

_**76. Broken Pieces **_**(RathxLyn, Fire Emblem 7 transcending into Fire Emblem 6) **_Lyn's life was shaken up, shattered and scattered in the events following her clan's demise, the fight with Nergal and the death of her grandfather in Lycia. Only Rath, the man she loved, and Sue, her daughter, could pick up the broken pieces and make Lyn the woman she used to be again._

_**83. Heal **_**(OswinxSerra, Fire Emblem 7, GOOD GOD THIS IS A RUNNING GAG OF HOW MUCH I KEEP PUTTING THIS OFF) **_All Serra was good for in the army was healing. That's what she figured when Oswin kept scolding her. But she soon realized her good looks and cute charms were affecting the older general as well and she set out to make him proud of her. _

**There's no order to how I'm going to finish them. I'm still playing by ear. However, I want to get this done very soon. Preferably by the end of the month so I can get back to Pokemon and get started on my alphabet project for Vocaloid. I haven't played Fire Emblem in a while now and I don't like having to go back and look stuff up I should know in order to finish these themes. But I challenged myself to do all 100 of them and I swear I'm going to do it. I'm stubborn like that. **


	13. FE7, Broken Pieces: RathxLyn

**Game: **Fire Emblem: Rekka No Ken**  
Theme: **76. Broken Pieces  
**Pairing: **LynxRath  
**Summary: **_Her life was in shambles. Only her husband and her daughter could fix it.  
_**Rating: **K

* * *

She was doing it again. Rath cursed when he saw his lovely wife staring outside with a glazed look on her face. He knew perfectly well what she was thinking about. Why, in the name of Mother Hanon, couldn't she just put the past out of her mind and focus on what they had?

Of course it was no easy thing to lose her entire clan and parents all in one night. It was definitely huge when she discovered her Lycian roots had nobility as well. And the war against Nergal had taken a toll on everyone in the army. As an example, the Lady Lily, their old tactician, had to go into hiding to avoid the demand for her intelligence and from what Rath remembered, Raven was still looking for her. The death of her grandfather wasn't easy to cope with, either.

But all of that was five years ago. She had returned to Sacae and Rath had taken her as his bride. The Kutolah clan was more than warm and welcome with her. And they were blessed with a beautiful daughter who had her mother's beautiful skin and her father's shade of hair. Sue was nearing her third birthday and she was the apple of her parents' eyes. Rath never thought he could love anyone so much but he loved his wife and daughter with a ferocity that could scare a bandit.

And yet, even with all the fortune around them, Lyn was still unhappy. Rath would often find her in the grass fields crying or staring at the sky with a longing expression on her face. Or if she was at home, she would stare at absolutely nothing with a faraway expression on her face.

What was he suppose to do? He had never lost anything so important before (after all, when he was less than four years old when he was cast out to find his destiny). He was too young to really begin living and didn't know the feeling of pain and loss. He only knew loneliness.

Was Lyn still lonely? Was the loss of her parents and grandfather so great that it had left her starving for affections he couldn't give her?

Before Rath could do anything, little Sue ran inside the ger with something in her hands. "Mommy! Mommy! Look what I found!"

Lyn broke out of her trance and looked down at her daughter. Sue was cupping her hands around a tiny baby bird with a worried look on her face. "Mommy, I found it on the ground. Can we help it? Can we?"

Lyn bit her lower lip and inspected the bird. It was quite tiny but it seemed to be breathing normally. It probably fell out of its nest by accident. She looked up at Sue, who looked ready to cry, and gave in. "We can try. Let's make a warm nest for him and get him some food. Go outside and search for some bugs for him, okay Sue?"

"Yes Mommy," Sue replied. She put the bird in Lyn's hands and ran back out.

"And don't forget to wash your hands!" Lyn called.

And that was the answer Rath needed. Sue was the key to helping her mother forget the past. She deserved a chance to grow up without any need to worry or fear for her parents. Now if only Lyn could realize it.

"Lyn, we need to talk."

His tone startled her and Lyn wrapped the baby bird in some scrap cloth before turning to face him. "What is it?"

"I know that you're still grieving over your lost clan and your grandfather...but don't you think it's time to lay the ghosts to rest? All of that happened so long ago. You have a new life now. You have a home. Family. A husband and daughter who don't like watching you cry for people long gone," Rath said.

Lyn was startled at his words. "R-Rath...I don't think I can...I can't just forget them. I'm the only one left of the old Lorca tribe. Forgetting them would be betraying their memory. They were my family, Rath. I..."

"Yes. They WERE your family," Rath interrupted. "But they are gone. WE are your family now. I am your husband. Sue is your daughter. Dayan is your father in law. And the Kutolah clan is your clan. Lyn, you must see what you have now instead of mourning what you do not have. We have so much to look after now that we have a daughter. You can't keep doing this to yourself."

Lyn's shoulders visibly slumped. Rath was right. Deep down in her heart, she knew it. Lyn realized that letting go was the hardest part of losing someone. And she hadn't let go at all.

For Sue's sake, she had to pick up the broken pieces of her past and start over. She was alive. And for the first time since her parents and clan had died, she was grateful for it.

"You're right...thank you, Rath. I had been so lost in my mourning that I failed to see what was important."

She held her arms out for a hug but Rath stopped her. He pointed to the baby bird she had touched earlier and gave a small smile.

"Wash your hands first."

* * *

**Arg, this didn't come out how I had planned it but WHO CARES NO ONE IS READING THIS.**

**I'm going to fly through the next two themes and hopefully get them done this week. I'm sick of looking at this thing being unfinished.**

**The baby bird part was inspired by the webcomic Anders Loves Maria. Very good webcomic, but it has -some- pages that are not safe for work and school. (AKA IT'S MATURE.)  
**


	14. FE6, Two Roads: WoltxSue and TatexKlein

**Game: **Fuuin No Tsurugi  
**Theme: **44. Two Roads  
**Pairings: **KleinxTate and WoltxSue  
**Summary: **_It was either one or the other. To Sacae or to Ilia. For Wolt and Klein, it was a choice that would make the war easier on their beloved woman.  
_**Rating: **K

* * *

A meeting had been called by Lord Roy to discuss where the army should move to next. The situation was extremely grave; the Etrurian Army only had enough time to visit one country and liberate it before moving to Bern and fighting King Zephiel. Roy wished things were different. He would have rather tried to liberate both Ilia and Sacae before moving to Bern, but there was no telling how many more war dragons would be made before then. The entire continent...and possibly the world beyond...was at risk.

But what would it be? It was either one or the other. To Sacae or to Ilia.

Two of Roy's advisers weren't helping the situation.

"If we move to Sacae, it will be a much shorter trip to Bern from there and we can reach King Zephiel faster and end the war. Ilia's renowned for their mercenaries and Sue said that the Kutolah clan is struggling against the Djute clan," Wolt argued.

"Ilia's not known for great survival in the first place with the lack of food and treacherous snows. Bern's not going to make it any easier for them there!" Klein argued. "Ilia needs more help than Sacae does. Sacae has the Silver Wolf leading against the Djute. Ilia has no one leading them, only a bunch of mindless mercenaries that will change sides for a fee!"

"Are you suggesting they would turn their back on their country?" Wolt shouted. "For money? I highly doubt that. Ilian mercenaries are very loyal to whoever employs them, or haven't you seen Treck, Noah and Zealot? They were paid by Lord Hector before his death and they never fled with the money! If they have no employer, who's to say they won't treat their home as one? They are great in number and the Kutolah clan isn't! If we don't go to Sacae, they might be wiped out for good!"

"What if Bern buys Ilia?" Klein shouted back. "What if Bern purchases ALL the mercenaries in Ilia with their war funds and uses them for this war? Ilia must be liberated in order to prevent Bern from making use of their mercenary force!"

The two snipers (Wolt was promoted much earlier) argued vainly over which road to take. Roy had no doubt in his mind why they were really fighting. Wolt had grown very close to Sue, the Kutolah princess, and Klein had announced he and Tate, a pegasus knight from Ilia, were in love. They weren't fighting for the sake of the land or the people there. They were fighting for the sake of their beloved woman for a chance to see friends, family and save their home.

Roy also knew it would fall on his shoulders to make the right decision. Such a huge choice could not depend on personal reasons and he couldn't allow sentimentality to get in the way of this war.

Wolt was his best friend and milk brother as well. Klein was an archery general from Etruria he had become good friends with and trusted to help make right choices for the army, since he was older and more experienced. Roy knew he couldn't allow friendship to make this choice either.

Whatever road the Etrurian Army would take would be picked based on cold logic and careful calculations. There were no exceptions.

* * *

**I rather liked how this came out, even if it was short.**

**Also, holy crap. O: Where did all you reviewers suddenly come from? For the longest time I thought Tri17 was the only one who cared to review. But last chapter, the review count suddenly doubled from 14 to 28. I almost dropped my eyeballs in surprise.**

**I couldn't respond to all of them, sadly. (I had spent all of last week painting and renovating my room on my own. When I did try to do some responses, I kept getting blank pages. o_O) Unfortunately, even though you guys made it clear people are reading, the next chapter is still going to be the last chapter. I haven't played a Fire Emblem game in quite a long time now and I'm running on memories and wiki pages for my information. You guys deserve much better than that. Once the next chapter is done, I'll be departing from the Fire Emblem fandom for a while and hanging around Pokemon and Vocaloid. I will most likely make a return someday, since I fandom jump so much. **

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed and let me know that there are readers and the hits on my story traffic page aren't just people who popped in, glanced at it and hit the backspace. A little encouragement goes a LONG way in writing multichaptered stories. It does for me (without a little encouragement, I just feel like I'm writing to please myself). So THANK YOU ALL.**

**Next chapter will be some SerraxOswin. :3 I hope you liked this chapter and see you in the final theme: **_**83. Heal.**_


	15. FE7, Heal: OswinxSerra

**Game: **Rekka No Ken  
**Theme: **83. Heal  
**Pairing: **SerraxOswin  
**Summary: **_"My cute charms aren't enough. I'll show him I'm an Ostian to be proud of!"  
_**Rating: **K

**AN: **Finally, the last chapter. OswinxSerra is pwnage. :D

Plus, I firmly believe they are the parents of Bors and Wendy. Bors and Oswin look somewhat alike and Wendy and Serra have uncanny resemblances.

* * *

At only sixteen years old, Serra was quite the healer and beauty in the army formed by Hector and Eliwood. She knew it, the lords knew it, the enemies knew it and of course great St. Elimine knew it. Serra stayed firm in the mindset that she was special and should be treated as such. There was only one man in the world who dared to go against that mindset.

Oswin, a much older man of thirty, seemed immune to Serra's adorable charms and that bothered her _a lot. _She tried her hardest to impress Oswin by going out of her way and healing so many more patients, even those who didn't have life threatening injuries! She thought she would earn a lot of praise from the Ostian knight, which would make Hector and Eliwood appreciate her a bit more. This would move her up in the army and earn the appreciation and respect only she should earn.

_"Does he hate me? Is that why he frowns whenever I try to talk to him?" _Serra thought sadly. She had no idea why it was bothering her so much, but Oswin was an impressive man. He was strong, powerful and earned the complete respect of both Lord Uther and Hector. Serra _wanted _to earn his recognition. She _wanted _to make him smile. She _wanted _him to tell her she was doing a good job.

"Heal!"

"Heal!"

"Heal!"

Serra wiped her forehead. Sweat dripped off her face and she wiped her hand on her robes in disgust. She HATED sweat! It was disgusting and smelly. It wasn't something that befit a sister of St. Elimine.

"Serra..."

The pink haired woman turned and her heartbeat sped up. Lord Oswin was standing near her with the usual emotionless face. She perked up immediately and tried to make herself appear busy.

"Your healing is getting faster. I'm pleased to see you're making a better effort to be useful."

Serra tried to ignore the sting of that remark. Arguing with Oswin never worked like it did with Erk or Matthew. He knew exactly what to say to her that would render her speechless.

"Um...thank you, m'lord..." she mumbled.

"But I noticed you seem distracted. Every time you are healing someone, you always look over your shoulder. You can't allow yourself to get distracted. If you are worried about enemy soldiers, I will appoint someone to protect you," Oswin said in his stern voice.

"I'm...not distracted!" Serra protested. She turned away with a red face to heal an oncoming Lord Eliwood. Oddly enough, Oswin didn't move. He just watched her force more magic from her body and patch up Eliwood's injured arm. When the redhead moved away, Oswin moved closer to Serra, who seemed to inch away from him.

"Something is on your mind, Serra. What is it?"

"I'm...not telling you, m'lord..." Serra replied. "I have to hurry and heal more-"

"Serra, the fight is almost done," Oswin pointed out. Serra looked up and, true to Oswin's words, Eliwood was heading to the gate to claim victory. She sighed with relief and tried to steady herself. Lady Lily, their tactician, had been brutal today, forcing her to heal every minor injury. Her magic had nearly been exhausted and she felt sick.

"Serra!"

A strong arm wrapped around her before she hit the ground. Oswin stood over her, his usually cold face now reflecting concern. Serra coughed weakly before leaning against Oswin and whispering something.

"I was...working hard to impress...you..."

"What?" Oswin stared at her.

"All my healing...all my work...I just want to earn...your...respect..."

"Serra, I...I don't know what to say..." Oswin looked bewildered. "Why?"

Her face said everything. Through her exhaustion, she was blushing and shyly turning away. Her, the loud and outspoken cleric that tried to get what she wanted, had tried to impress him, a much older man who bossed her around and always managed to get the upper hand with her. He was sure this was the real Serra - not the Serra who acted important and so self centered, but the Serra who was alone and wanted to impress people. Her biggest skill was healing and that's the only important thing she could do in this army.

"You...always act so stiff...and like you hate me..." Serra mumbled. "I just want to make...you like me."

Oswin helped her to the gate. She was so fragile and tiny and it startled him to see her so vulnerable. Had she been working herself into this state to gain his recognition? _"Silly." _A voice at the back of his mind chided. _"That's what she just said, isn't it? She obviously thinks you're someone special."_

_"But I'm too old for her."_

_"Age is just a number. What about your former lord and lady? He was much older than her and they lived happily together until the day they died."_

_"..."_

Stupid inner logic. Oswin glanced down at Serra, who seemed so peaceful and content snuggling into the side of his cold armor. She also looked so innocent and childish.

He felt a sudden urge to be the one to protect her.

_"Let her heal all who she can. But what I really want her to do is heal my weary and tired mind."_

* * *

**THAT ENDING IS NOT AN INNUENDO.**

**I've always wanted to do something SerraxOswin. Sadly, I think I butchered it. I've had a REALLY bad day today and I think I forced a lot of this out. **

**In any case, it's late at night and I'm tired. I really wanted to get this out ASAP so I can return to Pokemon. **

**A big thank you to all who reviewed and stuck with this. I really appreciate every single comment! One of these days, I'll return and write some better things for this fandom. But for now, my attention span wants Pokemon and Vocaloid.**

**I hope you enjoyed my themes. See you again someday!**

**~Star**


End file.
